Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn
|genre = 2D Platformer |modes = Single playerGame Informer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn is a game in the ''Kirby'' series for the Nintendo 3DS. It is an enhanced remake of Kirby's Epic Yarn for the Wii. It has the same content as the original release, but also includes new power-ups, new modes, and new sub-games starring Meta Knight and King Dedede as the playable characters. The game now lacks co-op, so Prince Fluff is not playable.Game Informer Story The story starts with Kirby strolling around Dream Land and finding a tomato that resembles his favorite snack, the Maxim Tomato. Unbeknownst to him, is was a Metamato owned by a sorcerer named Yin-Yarn, who has recently turned many of Dream Land's residents into yarn. Kirby proceeds to inhale the Metamato, ignoring Yin-Yarn's commands. After Kirby swallows it, the sock on Yin-Yarn's neck glows and sucks Kirby into the yarn world of Patch Land. Shortly after arriving, Kirby witnesses Prince Fluff being chased by a Cyclod; he tries to inhale the Cyclod, but the air goes through his body, as Kirby had been transformed into yarn himself. However, Kirby suddenly transforms into a car and carries Prince Fluff away with enough speed to outrun the Cyclod. Soon, Kirby and Prince Fluff arrive at Quilty Square, where Prince Fluff shows Kirby around. After venturing through Patch Castle, Kirby and Prince Fluff obtain a piece of magic yarn, which stitches Quilty Square and the next level together. As Kirby and Prince Fluff defeat the bosses of each level, they obtain more magic yarn, allowing them to stitch Patch Land's seven pieces back together, reversing the damage Yin-Yarn caused. Meanwhile, Yin-Yarn causes havoc in Dream Land, turning the landscape into yarn and fabric, summoning yarn Waddle Dees to do his bidding and kidnap King Dedede, and sneak attacking Meta Knight to transport him to Patch Land as well. King Dedede became a marionette, and Meta Knight's mind went under Yin-Yarn's influence. After Meta Knight's defeat, he fills Kirby in on what happened in Dream Land, worrying Kirby, as there seemed to be no way back to Dream Land. However, Prince Fluff pulls out a magical sock identical to the one Yin-Yarn uses; it turns out that Yin-Yarn had stolen a sock from Patch Castle, but Prince Fluff had the other sock in the pair. Kirby makes his return to Dream Land, followed by Prince Fluff, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. After traveling through familiar places turned into yarn, Kirby and Prince Fluff finally confront and defeat Yin-Yarn, revealing one last piece of magic yarn; however, Yin-Yarn uses this magic yarn to recreate himself and to transform into Mega Yin-Yarn, much to the surprise of Kirby and Prince Fluff. Meta Knight then swoops in and drops a Tankbot Metamortex, allowing Kirby and Prince Fluff to take defeat Yin-Yarn once and for all. Upon Yin-Yarn's true defeat, Dream Land returns to normal, as does Kirby and his friends, aside from Prince Fluff, who stays in his native yarn form. The two part ways, making Kirby sad. However, Prince Fluff reminds him that as long as he has the magic sock, he can visit Prince Fluff in Patch Land at any time. Gameplay Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn adds six new items that allow Kirby to use Ravel Abilities.IGN.com It also adds Devilish Mode, in which Kirby must outrace a devil through levels, and includes a health-bar. New sub-games have also been added. One features King Dedede, while the other features Meta Knight. Playing Devilish Mode and these sub-games rewards the player with new furniture and ways to decorate Kirby's Pad, which can be shared via StreetPass.Nintendo.com Ravel Abilities Ravel Abilities serve a purpose similar to Copy Abilities, in that they allow Kirby to perform new (or enhanced) moves. The player can discard a Ravel Ability by pressing X. *Knitting Needles: "Make a yarn ball anytime! Or make a HUGE yarn ball by wrapping up an enemy." *Wire : "Sword with outstanding sharpness. Big slash cut!" *Button: "Toss button bombs that can blow up all kinds of things. You could even blast open a path!"[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dI2CMipD8Y Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Demo] *Nylon : "Fluffy jump caused by wind. Also sucks in beads!" *Bobbin : "A bobbin yo-yo that extends far." *Stitch : "Throw Shushutto in various directions!" Transformations Levels Quilty Square is partially accessible at the start, but the rest of the areas can only be accessed after obtaining their corresponding Area Patch. *Quilty Square **Patch Castle *Grass Land **Fountain Gardens **Flower Fields **Rainbow Falls **Big-Bean Vine **Fangora (Boss) **Mole Hole **Weird Woods *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **Hot Wings (Boss) **Temper Temple **Dusk Dunes *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **Mushroom Run **Sweets Park **Melody Town **Squashini (Boss) **Cocoa Station **Dark Manor *Water Land **Splash Beach **Blub-Blub Ocean **Secret Island **Deep-Dive Deep **Capamari (Boss) **Boom Boatyard **Fossil Reef *Snow Land **Snowy Fields **Cozy Cabin **Mt. Slide **Frosty Wheel **King Dedede (Boss) **Frigid Fjords **Evergreen Lift *Space Land **Future City **Tube Town **Mysterious UFO **Stellar Way **Meta Knight (Boss) **Moon Base **Outer Rings *Dream Land **Whispy's Forest **Tempest Towers **Cloud Palace **Castle Dedede **Yin-Yarn (Boss) **Meta Melon Isle **Battleship Halberd Sub-games *Dedede Gogogo *Slash and Bead Characters Major Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Chaise Woole *Loomis Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Mara Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Regular Enemies | }} New Enemies *Devil *Mole enemy *Red and orange variant of Buttonfly Demo A demo of Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn was released in Japan on February 6, 2019; Europe on February 7, 2019; and North America on February 21, 2019.NintendoSoup In it, the player can play Fountain Gardens and Rainbow Falls on either Normal Mode or Devilish Mode.YouTube Fountain Gardens demonstrates the Tankbot Transformation and the Knitting Needles Ravel Ability; Rainbow Falls demonstrates the Spin Boarder Transformation and Button Ravel Ability. Prince Fluff also appears once in each level, gifting Kirby a Star bead. This demo records the player's bead, streak, and HP high scores until the software is closed. It is unclear if the Ravel Ability locations will be the same for the final game, or if they are there simply to demonstrate the new mechanic. KEEY Demo Icon.png|Home Menu icon KEEY Demo Diorama.JPG|Home Menu diorama amiibo Compatibility Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn can use ''Kirby'' series amiibo to obtain custom hats representing the characters scanned. In addition to this, Kirby receives a Ravel Ability corresponding to the amiibo character. Scanning Kirby gives Knitting Needles, scanning Meta Knight gives Wire, and scanning Dedede gives Button. Trivia *''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' is one of two Kirby games on the Nintendo 3DS family of systems that cannot play with stereoscopic 3D. Kirby Battle Royale is the other. *''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' is the only Kirby game remake that does not update the graphics from the original version, instead opting to condense the existing graphics and add new content. *''3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn are the only Kirby games for the Nintendo 3DS family of systems that did not have Miiverse communities. The former was released over a year before Miiverse debuted on November 18, 2012; the latter was released after Miiverse's worldwide discontinuation on November 7, 2017. **''Kirby Battle Royale'' did not have a Miiverse community in North America or Japan but did in Europe. *According to the original product information on Nintendo's website,Nintendo.com it was stated that Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn would be playable only on New Nintendo 3DS systems. This mistake was eventually rectified. Videos Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn 3DS Announcement Trailer Kirby's Epic Yarn Plus Introduction Video Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn - Download the free demo! (Nintendo 3DS) Artwork Ravel Ability 1.png|Knitting Needles Ravel Ability 2.png|Wire Ravel Ability 3.png|Button Ravel Ability 4.png|Nylon Ravel Ability 5.png|Bobbin Ravel Ability 6.png|Stitch KEEY_Yarn_Ball_artwork.png|Knitting Needles Ravel Ability Yarn Hat Devil1.png|One of the Devil enemies Devil2.png|One of the Devil enemies Devil3.png|One of the Devil enemies Media KEEY Menu icon.jpg|Home menu icon H2x1_3DS_KirbysExtraEpicYarn_enGB_image800w.jpg| Website banner V1x2_3DS_KirbysExtraEpicYarn_enGB_image600w.jpg| Website banner KEEY Banner.jpg| Website banner Kirbys_Extra_Epic_Feb_Cal_-1366x768-.jpg|My Nintendo February calendar Kirbys_Extra_Epic_Feb_Cal_-750x1334-.jpg|My Nintendo February calendar Kirby_Extra_Epic_Yarn_PrintablePlacemat.pdf|My Nintendo placemat Kirby_Extra_Epic_Yarn_GiftBox_Small.pdf|My Nintendo gift box (small) Kirby_Extra_Epic_Yarn_GiftBox_Med.pdf|My Nintendo gift box (medium) Kirby_Extra_Epic_Yarn_GiftBox_Large.pdf|My Nintendo gift box (large) Gallery KEEY_Screens_1.png|Title screen KEEY Fountain Gardens.jpg|Fountain Gardens KEEY Flower Fields.jpg|Flower Fields KEEY_Screens_2.png|Rainbow Falls KEEY Big-Bean Vine.JPG|Big-Bean Vine KEEY Tankbot.jpg|Tankbot KEEY Powerup.jpg|Kirby grabs a new power-up, Knitting Needles. KEEY_1.png|Prince Fluff holds the Knitting Needles item. KEEY_3.png|Kirby rolls up an enemy with the Knitting Needles Ravel Ability. KEEY Powerup 2.jpg|Kirby carries a large yarn ball. KEEY_Screens_4.png|Kirby uses Wire to defeat Waddle Dee. KEEY Devil.jpg|Devil appears. KEEY_Screens_3.png|Devil chases Kirby. KEEY Devil2.jpg|Devil damages Kirby. KEEY_8.png|Kirby sits in his apartment. KEEY_9.png|Kirby stands in his apartment. KEEY Dedede sub-game.jpg|King Dedede dashes in a new sub-game. KEEY_6.png|King Dedede dashes in a new sub-game. KEY Meta Knight sub-game.jpg|Meta Knight attacks Bronto Burts in a new sub-game. KEEY_7.png|Meta Knight attacks UFOs in a new sub-game. References Category:Games Category:2010s Games Category:Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Category:Non-traditional platformers Category:Remakes Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Games with demos